Abstract This T32 proposal entitled, ?Graduate Training Program in Magnetic Resonance Imaging? (TPMRI), seeks funding to support predoctoral students (3 trainees in year 1-2, 5 trainees in years 3-5) in Biomedical Engineering (BME) at Northwestern University (NU). Predoctoral students will be appointed to the TPMRI for a duration of 2 years after they have completed all required coursework and passed their Qualifying Exam. The program will be multi-disciplinary in nature, covering complementary imaging science topics for broad training in translational MRI projects. The objective is for students to obtain in-depth understanding of MR physics and engineering principles and clinical applications based on participation in innovative MR research with a specific emphasis on PhD-MD interactions to enable clinical translational research. The strengths of the TPMRI program lie in the breadth of MR research, state-of-the-art instrumentation capabilities, and strong industry ties. The training program is characterized by a `hands-on' training approach that will take advantage of the excellent research infrastructure at Northwestern which provides trainees access to state-of-the-art MRI systems dedicated to imaging research at several core facilities throughout the university campus. Key elements of the TPMRI include dedicated MRI course work, clinical exposure rotations, optional medical physics rotations, MRI hardware and safety training, grant writing requirement and mock study section, as well as rigorous evaluation and support for underrepresented minority (URM) trainees. Established Interactions between BME and clinical researchers create a unique environment for training students for clinical translational research. NU has a long history of successful collaborations among TPMRI preceptors, particularly between MR physicists/bioengineers, investigators in Radiology, and physicians/scientists from clinical departments. This infrastructure will provide students with easy access to clinical MRI systems with dedicated research time to develop and test new imaging methods. In addition, the on-site training and research will facilitate interactions between BME students, clinicians and physician scientists, and industry representatives who utilize these MRI systems to conduct clinical translational research studies.